


Память тела

by fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 (WTFFantasticBeasts2019), greedyrat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/fandom%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: По заявке: Геллерт изучает тело Абернети, вспоминая, как сам в нем жил какое-то время.





	Память тела

**Author's Note:**

> Возможный ООС всех. Не очень графично. Геллерт устраивает Абернети разрыв... шаблона.

Геллерту нравится смотреть на себя. Видеть и в зеркале, и чужими глазами. Не столь важно, что выражают эти взгляды: восхищение, страх, интерес, ненависть... Он все принимает — без сомнения, злости или благодарности. Ему нравится то, что он видит. Всегда. Готовясь к каждому выступлению, он никогда не репетирует свою речь, зато тщательно продумывает костюм. Что касается его сторонников, они, безусловно, вольны одеваться как захотят, но в выборе фасонов и цветов удивительно единодушны: стараются выглядеть под стать своему лидеру.

Геллерту нравится и то, что он видит _под_ одеждой. Его тело может меняться, но Геллерт никогда не испытывает досады по этому поводу — он принимает все изменения, включая и те, что оставляет темная магия. Это справедливая плата. Он не думает о том, что мог бы выглядеть как-то иначе: моложе, сильнее, привлекательнее. Ему нередко приходится «одалживать» чужие тела, когда необходимо изменить свой облик; освободившись от них, он обычно тут же забывает и оболочки, и владельцев. 

Геллерт умеет и получать удовольствие в чужом теле, совершенно не смущаясь его половой принадлежностью, возрастом, наличием физических изъянов... Все это мелочи. Всего лишь костюм, который можно надеть, снять и выбросить.

Как правило, Геллерт не встречается больше с теми, чью внешность одолжил. И уж конечно, никто обычно не примеряет на себя его внешность. Поэтому ситуация с Абернети является в чем-то исключительной: тот не только не исчез навсегда из жизни Геллерта после обмена телесными оболочками, но и в каком-то смысле стал для него одним из самых близких людей. А еще именно в теле Абернети, а не в своем собственном, он впервые вырвался на свободу после долгих дней заключения. Поэтому сегодня, когда Геллерт в очередной раз видит в глазах Абернети привычную жажду одобрения и болезненное любопытство, ему становится интересно: тот чувствует то же самое? Каково Абернети было в его теле? Геллерт внезапно понимает, что... скучал по этому телу? Он даже хотел бы увидеть его еще раз. И не только увидеть. Возможно, одного раза будет достаточно. А если нет — что ж, тем лучше для Абернети. 

Поэтому вечером Геллерт приглашает его к себе. Им есть о чем поговорить; к счастью, Абернети не из тех, кто не может связать двух слов. Умный, проницательный молодой человек. Только сегодня очень волнуется, но его можно понять.

Спустя полчаса и полбутылки вина Геллерт небрежно интересуется:

— Никогда не вспоминаешь те дни, в тюрьме?

Абернети вздрагивает.

— По правде говоря, я никогда о них не забываю.

— Эти воспоминания очень тебя мучают?

Абернети молчит — вероятно, прикидывает, как лучше ответить.

— Тебе пришлось через многое пройти. Стыдиться здесь нечего.

— Да... Иногда мне снится, что я — это вы. Понимаете? Я вижу себя со стороны, но я в вашем теле, сижу там, в камере, и мне непонятно, в какой момент я превращаюсь в вас и...

— Я тоже помню твой облик. Имею в виду, не только лицо.

Абернети слегка краснеет. Геллерт задумчиво продолжает:

— Но достаточно ли хорошо? Возможно, я стал забывать... Мне не хотелось бы.

Он поднимается и, мягко ступая, подходит к Абернети.

— Позволь мне вспомнить.

Он протягивает руку, словно собирается снять с Абернети пиджак, но в последнюю секунду просто похлопывает его по груди.

— Давай.

Абернети не приходится разъяснять — он прекрасно понимает, чего от него ждут. Возможно, он тоже хочет вспомнить.

— Брюки пока можешь оставить.

Геллерт стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и внимательно смотрит, как Абернети торопливо раздевается, путаясь в рукавах и вырывая пуговицы с мясом.

— Лежи, не двигайся.

На первый взгляд, у Абернети холеное тело человека, которому не приходилось терпеть лишения, голодать, заниматься физическим трудом. Но он гораздо плотнее, чем кажется в одежде: у него широкая грудная клетка, крепкая шея и мощные плечи, сильные руки с широкими ладонями — ни намека на астеничность и слабость. Геллерт, исхудавший и еще не восстановившийся после тюрьмы, откровенно любуется этим молодым телом, которое так не похоже на его собственное. И которое совсем недолго, но все же ему принадлежало — буквально. Но совершенно не чувствует зависти. Сам он сейчас ощущает себя как никогда полным жизни и азарта, а болезненная бледность и впалые щеки — отличная, убедительная иллюстрация к тюремным пыткам, о которых он вскользь упоминает на собраниях. Абернети больше не отворачивается, а смотрит ему в глаза со смесью страха и вызова. Геллерт не торопясь гладит его плечи, грудь и живот, наслаждаясь тем, как Абернети часто дышит. Его сливочная кожа в мелких веснушках такая гладкая и теплая, руки Геллерта прекрасно помнят это ощущение. Он закрывает глаза.

...Оказавшись на свободе, он в первый же вечер дома у Абернети постарался как следует расслабиться. Это было необходимо, чтобы омерзительные воспоминания о заключении отошли на второй план, чтобы поутихла злость и в голове прояснилось. Да, все раны, ссадины и синяки (тюремщики не церемонились со знаменитым заключенным) теперь достались Абернети, но Геллерт все же чувствовал, что мышцы скованы, руки дрожат, а движения неестественны из-за того, что он просто отвык быть полновластным хозяином своего тела. Что ж, пришлось потренироваться на чужом — временном, как он его называл. Да, Геллерту неоднократно доводилось заимствовать чужие тела. Для дела, разумеется. Он относился к ним без особого пиетета и практически без интереса — как к одежде, которая не отвечает его вкусам, но вполне сносно выполняет свою функцию. Но в этот раз, он чувствовал, все было немного иначе. Потому что, пока он в скромной чистенькой квартирке Абернети исследовал тело Абернети в его же, Абернети, постели... тело Геллерта Гриндельвальда, обездвиженное, облаченное в уродливые грязные лохмотья, было приковано к неудобному стулу в одиночной камере, в сырости и темноте. Геллерт все еще видел себя (_его_?) со стороны. Возможно, именно в этот момент ему (или _им_?) отрезают язык. Эта картина возникала в уставшем мозгу снова и снова и, надо сказать, серьезно сбивала настрой. Когда Геллерту все же удалось кончить, он, измученный, почти сразу же провалился в сон.

Геллерт открывает глаза и кладет руку на горло Абернети. Это невероятное ощущение, когда под твоей ладонью под нежной кожей бьется пульс. Чужая жизнь буквально в твоих руках. Интересно, если он сейчас немного сожмет шею Абернети, что тот сделает? Как быстро отреагирует, попытается вырваться? Нет, нельзя пугать. Вместо этого Геллерт ласково проводит кончиками пальцев по его челюсти, по щеке, пристально смотрит на приоткрытый рот, тонкие сухие губы с немного воспаленной каймой, но не целует. Геллерт не любит целоваться, не выносит ощущение чужого языка во рту. Даже такого, как у Абернети теперь. Никакого постороннего вмешательства. Его губы, язык и руки сами изучат то, что представляет интерес. 

Вот, например, под ключицей у Абернети небольшой выпуклый шрам: Геллерт не помнит такого, а ведь он знает это тело не хуже собственного. Значит, шрам появился незадолго до побега. Геллерт проводит по нему пальцем, отстраненно думая, как Абернети, должно быть, досталось за эти несколько дней. Одним языком не отделался. Они никогда не обсуждали, что происходило в камере, пока Геллерт разгуливал по Министерству магии. Впрочем, когда Геллерт забрал свое тело назад, кое о чем он догадался. Но постарался побыстрее забыть. Это уже не имело значения и все равно случилось не с ним. 

Геллерт начинает расстегивать брюки на Абернети, аккуратно спускает их до колен вместе с бельем. Жестом останавливает: не помогай, лежи тихо. Конечно, тот уже готов. Геллерт будто случайно задевает костяшками его член, и Абернети задерживает дыхание. А вот еще один шрам, на внутренней стороне бедра. Геллерт морщится: этот выглядит более впечатляюще. Он осторожно касается его, затем наклоняется и целует. Абернети вздрагивает. Геллерт небрежно замечает:

— Я могу это убрать. 

— Не надо.

— Почему же?

Абернети облизывает губы и хрипло отвечает:

— Пусть останется... на память.

Такое желание немного странно, но Геллерт невозмутимо кивает: на его теле тоже есть напоминания о прошлом. Он продолжает поглаживать бедра Абернети, легко касаясь, проводит ногтями возле паха. Абернети прерывисто вздыхает, тянется к члену, но Геллерт перехватывает его руку.

— Нет.

Абернети, тяжело дыша, кидает на него обиженно-злой взгляд. Но молчит.

— Не надо торопиться...

Геллерт опускается на колени и расшнуровывает Абернети ботинки. А почему бы и нет? Не успевает их снять, как Абернети резко вскакивает и садится на кровати. Его смущение совершенно несоразмерно ситуации, но, кажется, Геллерт догадывается, в чем дело.

— Почему ты не даешь мне закончить?

— Не надо. Я могу сам.

— Я верю, что можешь, ты уже большой мальчик. Наверняка умеешь одеваться и раздеваться.

— Это... неправильно. Вы не должны...

— Ты не поздновато спохватился?

Абернети, с красными щеками, растрепанный и смущенный, пытается что-то сказать, но никак не может сформулировать, и от этого, похоже, злится еще сильнее. 

— А. Ты считаешь, меня унизит то, что я сниму с тебя обувь?

— Ну... да.

Геллерт усмехается.

— Что за глупости. Я всегда делаю то, что мне нравится. Запомни это.

— Да. Хорошо.

— А теперь дай мне закончить.

Он мягко толкает Абернети обратно. Теперь тот лежит на спине, свесив ноги с кровати. Геллерт подчеркнуто медленно развязывает шнурки идеально начищенных ботинок из лакированной кожи, аккуратно снимает их, стягивает носки и гладит лодыжки. Его рука скользит вверх; у Абернети очень мускулистые и крепкие икры, Геллерт чувствует напрягшиеся мышцы под своей ладонью. Ноги Абернети ему тогда понравились особенно, хотя они совсем не напоминали его собственные — длинные и худощавые. И немного угнетала необходимость носить такие дешевые брюки, лишенную всякой изысканности обувь и скучное белье. 

Он не отказывает себе в удовольствии несколько раз потереться щекой о бедра Абернети. Понимая, как тому тяжело дается неподвижность, Геллерт решает, что пора наконец прекратить его мучить. Он проводит языком по его члену, легко, едва касаясь. Возможно, Абернети ждал, что сейчас его резко подхватят под ягодицы, перевернут или приподнимут и... Но нет, не в этот раз. Он приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на Геллерта чуть ли не с ужасом. Геллерт прекрасно знает, что творится у него в голове. Он готовился играть совсем другую роль. Геллерту становится весело. Абернети все-таки на редкость старомоден и консервативен, как и большинство близко знакомых ему мужчин. Даром что еще так молод. Да, Геллерт и в шестнадцать был совсем не таким... Он с энтузиазмом возвращается к своему занятию. Как интересно: когда-то он неплохо изучил этот «временный» член (Геллерт чуть не фыркает, что трудновато, когда рот занят) и мысленно сравнил со своим — только с другого ракурса. А теперь смотрит на него снизу вверх и даже пробует на вкус. Конечно, сейчас он кажется гораздо больше. Как хорошо, что понятливый Абернети не пытается протолкнуть член глубже: Геллерту важно полностью контролировать процесс. А если закрыть глаза и представить тело Абернети во всех подробностях, вспомнить, как сам ласкал его — ласкал _себя_ — еще совсем недавно... 

На несколько мгновений возникает полная иллюзия того, что кто-то ублажает его, Геллерта. Он стискивает талию Абернети, захватывает член ртом еще глубже, до самого основания, и под громкие стоны весь отдается воспоминаниям, и вот ему уже кажется, что это он сам любит себя... и Абернети, само собой.

Абернети кончает довольно быстро — Геллерт не удивлен. Он все делает быстро, и разогревать его долго не требуется. Геллерт проглатывает семя и поднимается — посмотреть, как там все произошедшее пережил Абернети. Ничего, пережил. Смотрит в потолок, пытается отдышаться и глуповато улыбается. Да, он явно иначе представлял себе завершение этого вечера. Геллерт невозмутимо убирает следы спермы со своего воротника и с бедер Абернети. Интересно, тому все еще хочется его поцеловать?

Геллерт подтягивает ноги и садится на кровати, устраивается поудобнее, откинувшись на подушки. Раздеваться ему все еще не хочется, он только расстегивает несколько верхних пуговиц шелковой рубашки. Он берет Абернети за плечи и мягко привлекает к себе, кладет его голову себе на колени и запускает руку в густые и мякгие темные волосы. Хмыкает, вспомнив, что укладывать их ему удавалось гораздо элегантнее, чем самому Абернети. А вот сбривать рыжеватую колючую щетину вместо тонкой и светлой было непривычно, он несколько раз порезался. Геллерт перебирает волосы Абернети, массирует кожу под ними, виски... Сегодня Абернети получит все, что так любит и что никогда не рискнул бы попросить. Ну, почти все. Геллерт умеет не только брать, кто бы что ни говорил. Абернети, зажмурившись от удовольствия, протягивает руку и гладит его по щеке, затем ладонь скользит ниже, забирается Геллерту под рубашку, проводит по груди и останавливается.

— Я помню этот шрам... На ощупь.

Голос Абернети звучит хрипловато и неразборчиво. Геллерт снова представляет себя — _его_ — на стуле в одиночной камере.

— Он довольно старый, да? 

— Да. Уже лет двадцать со мной.

— Не расскажете, как он появился?

— В следующий раз. Что еще ты помнишь? 

— Еще — шрам на предплечье. Очень длинный, бугристый... До самого запястья. Мне постоянно хотелось до него дотронуться.

— А, это... Он неприятно стягивает кожу, но я не стал его убирать. Напоминание кое о чем действительно важном.

— Когда я обнаружил все эти шрамы, отметины... Мне стало легче. Я подумал о том, сколько вы перенесли — а мне всего-то нужно потерпеть несколько дней.

Геллерт наклоняется, целует его в лоб и спрашивает:

— Что было самым трудным?

Абернети улыбается.

— Мне все время было ужасно холодно. Хотя на меня надели столько лохмотьев...

— Это из-за неподвижности и плохого питания.

— Да... Когда я впервые увидел вас там, то был поражен. Так обращаться с человеком...

Геллерт вздыхает. Какой он еще наивный.

— Ничего. Главное, что ни мою, ни твою веру в наше Дело им разрушить не удалось.

— Это так. А еще... Я не знаю, это от голода или... Что-то было с моим зрением.

— Да?

— Я мог видеть только одним глазом. Проверил несколько раз: зажмуривал второй, и тогда наступала полная пустота. Если честно, мне было очень страшно. Я решил, что это, понимаете, не ваше, а мое — что я ослеп. 

— Я им вижу. Но не так, как остальные. 

— А как?..

— Это долго объяснять. 

Он убирает волосы со лба Абернети, начинает массировать его плечо; ощущения снова отчасти знакомые, его ладони помнят, как он разминал его — тогда свои — мышцы после долгой, бесконечной неподвижности. 

Рука Абернети скользит ниже и ниже. Геллерт перехватывает ее.

— Нет. Не все сразу.

Абернети явно намерен раздеть его, но сегодня смотрит он.

— Могу я хотя бы поцеловать вас?

— Пожалуйста.

Геллерт понимает, что Абернети рассчитывает на другое, но протягивает ему раскрытую ладонь. Абернети вздыхает, но берет ее и целует. И еще раз. Ему этого мало. Он начинает покрывать мелкими поцелуями каждый палец Геллерта, запястье, приподнимает рукав и двигается дальше, добирается до шрама и осторожно проводит по нему языком, оставляя мокрую дорожку. Потом возвращается к пальцам и осторожно прикусывает кожу на сгибах, задевает зубами перстни — Геллерт в последнее время не снимает крупный с черным ониксом и кольцо-печатку с изящной гравировкой, — обводит их кончиками языка... С неожиданной страстью хватает Геллерта за предплечье, постанывая, с закрытыми глазами трется щекой о рукав его бархатного домашнего пиджака. Геллерт сидит не шевелясь — пусть. Наконец Абернети замирает, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо. Оба молчат, потом Абернети еле слышно произносит:

— Если бы я знал, что будет... _так_, я бы ни на секунду не испугался.

— Что испугало тебя больше всего?

— Когда они пришли, чтобы отрезать мне — _вам_ — язык... Я думал, это будет быстро... хотя бы. Но они сделали это ножом. Обычным ножом. И очень долго не останавливали кровь...

Геллерт вздрагивает. Во рту пересыхает. Он представляет, чего избежал, видит себя — с искаженным лицом, стекающей изо рта по подбородку струйкой крови, которая становится все толще, заливает шею, ворот тюремной робы... Чувствует прикосновение прохладной стали. Видит, как его язык — неожиданной длинный — падает ему на колени. Стоп. Это не он, это было не с ним. 

Геллерт закрывает глаза, сглатывает, старается дышать ровно. Хорошо, что Абернети не видит. Его злит, что он так радуется тому, что уже успел сбежать. Он представляет на месте своего окровавленного лица испуганное лицо Абернети. Гладит его по затылку, сильными, быстрыми движениями, вжимая лицом в свое тело. Абернети замирает.

— А еще они смеялись. И говорили... много всего. Про вас. Но мне казалось, что это и про меня _тоже_.

— Понимаю. Про меня много чего говорят. А теперь представь, что сделала Пиквери со всеми этими недоносками, когда узнала про наш побег.

Абернети, хмыкнув, со злобой отвечает:

— Да уж, надеюсь, работы у них больше нет.

— Возможно, у них теперь нет не только работы... Могла приказать отрезать и им что-нибудь. Опасная женщина, уж поверь мне.

Абернети, смеясь, потягивается и снова ложится на колени Геллерта, устраиваясь поудобнее. Геллерт гладит его по спине, наслаждаясь ощущением мягкого, но сильного тела, пока Абернети, завладев его другой рукой, с усердием покрывает ее поцелуями, тихо постанывая от удовольствия.

Геллерт, прикрыв веки в полусне, смотрит на него и думает, что неплохо было бы повторить... обмен. Совсем в другой обстановке и совсем с иными целями. Интересно, как эта идея понравится Абернети?


End file.
